Harsh Love
by Krossxxx
Summary: A girl who's villages goal is to execute her! Is suddenly saved by a mysterious yokai.
1. Chapter 1

I was going to die today,

they were going to kill me.

One of their own kin.

"But I was okay with dying today.

"The villagers hated me, always calling me A demon child from my hair was to my knees and was a bright white color with a tint of blue.

My eyes were a sky blue.

They tied me to a post with my hands tied behind it, a rope tightly securing me against it."I could feel the burning sensation of rope burns forming where the rope was so tight, it hurt but after this I wouldn't have to deal with this hell of a village. Soon the entire village gathered around me, the children kicking their feet which caused loose dirt to be thrown at me.

Soon the village's Blacksmith walked in beside me with a large axe "This woman is suspected of being a demon child, Seeing as we have no knowledge of her relatives or those of same blood. She is to be executed at this hour" the man stated to the crowd village, Who cheered in response. He turned to me and raised his axe, aiming it at my neck."I bowed my head in response, making it so it would instantly hit and sever my head quicker" My eyes closed tightly as I waited for the impending black that would be my end."But it never came? I looked up to see a white haired Yōkai Male, He looked beautiful with his long snow colored hair. He was holding the blade of the axe with his two fingers, not a scratch on him.

The village blacksmith looked at him angerly "What right do you have interrupting this execution?" he asked the Yōkai with a rude tone, while the man had his gaze on me. Another villager lost his patience and ran towards the man, attempting to grab his shoulder and pull him away. But in a instance he lost his hand, the only way of knowing the Yōkai did it was the click of his sword sheathing. Soon the man was screaming and crying on the ground, grabbing the place where his hand use to be.

"Girl, what is your name?" the Yōkai requested as he glared down at me, "M-My name is Kaira" I whispered and right when I answered his question, the blacksmith tried to rip the blade out of his fingers but the man easily grabbed the blade and tossed it aside. "What grudge do these humans hold to end such a lowly life?" the Yōkai asked as his gaze went to the group of "My life is one as a demons, to them I ruin their lives and terrorize the villagers everyday and today they were to slay me" I spoke to him, he acted as if I was a belonging. "Then you will follow me" he called, The villagers were standing there in surprise, which wasn't a change since they had that expression when he suddenly appeared. He drew his sword, Much slower this time and cut the rope that confined me to the large wooden pole.

I stood from the ground, My plain brown kimono stained a darker brown with grass stains from the earth. The man was much faster so I had to run after him to catch up to him, He was taller then me which made me wonder how old he was? I was only 16 but he looked like he could be 18 or 19. "W-Whats your name sir?" I asked him, He responded with a cold tone " its Lord Sesshomaru to you, human" Lord Sesshomaru? it fits him like a were walking into a dark forest, away from my former village where people taunted me. Suddenly I bumped into a soft ball of fluff, looking infront of me I saw that it was Lord Sesshomaru's Boa that draped around his neck, It seems he had stopped.

Lord Sesshomaru turned and glared at me "Before we continue, what are you?" He asked, What am I? "what do you mean?" I asked him "your scent is not that of a human or a Yōkai, So I ask what are you?" He re-stated sternly and looked at me with cold eyes "Maybe its just your imagination?" I suggested, He must have been seeing things, Maybe hes just like the villagers? Suddenly there was a scream piercing through the air which made him turn around quickly "If you injure anyone in my party, I will erase you" He said before he ran off in the direction of the scream,

He was so fast I could barely catch up. When I finally caught up to him, he was in the middle of the forest with what looked like the carcass of a centipede demon, With a little girl and a green demon at his side. The little girls eyes went wide as she smiled at me before looking at the white haired demon and tugging on his yukita "Lord Sesshomaru? who's the pretty lady?" She said before running over to me, Lord Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and walked to a fire pit nearby and sat against a tree. "My name is Kaira, Whats yours?" I said as I looked down at the small girl "Rin! Do you want to pick flowers, I can show you how to make a crown?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a small patch of blue lilies

"Fool! Dont interrupt Lord Sesshomarus Rest you insolent humans!" The green thing yelled, Before being knocked over by a rock hitting his head "Jaken" The resting Yokai warning him. The demon murmured a small "yes Lord Sesshomaru" before sitting down by the fire quietly. Rin hummed as she wove the lillies into a crown as I picked them by their stem and made a small pile. We continued untill it started to get dark, When the moon showed a sign of showing, Lord Sesshomaru stood and walked away into the forest. Wasnt he going to make sure I didnt hurt these two? Surely the green thing had some sort of protection I guess.

So I just let it go "Insolent humans! Go get firewood for Lord Sesshomaru when he returns!" The green goblin hollered, waving a large staff with two heads carved into it "Yes Jaken!" Rin hummed and ran off into the forest, The green lizard thing was named Jaken? Sounds like a name given to a pet of sorts. Suddenly the wind turned cold, making me do a small run to the fireplace and get as close as I could to it, Where was sesshomaru? Sure the boa on his shoulder was warm, But not that warm.

Soon I myself began to fall asleep by the warmth of the fire, before I completely drifted I managed to see rin return with her arms full of logs. But not long after that I managed to close my eyes and drift to a quiet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody! Short Chapter Here Sorry! I Wanted To Do A Quick And Small Update, If I Get Enough Reviews Ill Update Even More.**

**So Share To Your Friends If You Want. :D Enjoy**

I Woke Up To Footsteps, It Was Cold And The Fire Had Already Went Out. I Looked Around And Saw Sesshomaru Leaning Against A Tree With Rin Sleeping Peacefully In His Lap.

Jaken And Ah-Un Were Sleeping Together And I Was The Only One Awake, I Crawled Over To Sesshomaru. He Looked So... Peaceful. He Wasnt Smiling But He Looked Happier Then

He Normally Is. I Reached My Hand Up And Touched His Cheek, His Skin Was Pale But Perfect. "What Do You Think Your Doing, Girl?" I Jumped Back When I Heard Him, His

Eyes Were Open And Looking At Me. And He Didnt Look Happy "I-I Was Just Looking, Im Sorry" I Said And Apologised, Backing Away Quickly. "Do You Wish To Tell Me What

You Are Yet Girl?" He Asked As He Glared At Me With A Annoyed Expression. Again? "Im Human!" I Said And Looked Away. What Did He Mean, Im A Human Girl? So What Else

Does He Want From Me? "It Seems Even You Dont Know Who You Are" He Sighed And Closed His Eyes Again. I Guess Hes Just Crazy.. Ill Prove It To Him.

Ill Prove My Humanity.

After that night we moved, Walking through the forest to the other side and kept traveling. It seemed we were heading somewhere but none of us but Sesshomaru knew the

destination. After 3 days of traveling, with small breaks on each night. We stopped and made camp in a large field, As always I set up camp, Rin went and got firewood

then jaken sat there and sesshomaru walked off. I set up the area the firepit would go, Making room and such. But after I finished I heard a scream, It was rin!

I stood and ran off towards that direction only so see the back of a large ogre looking demon, Rins face... It looked so scared. I Just wanted to save her but I could

only just stand here. I picked up a rock and threw it at the demons head, Ill atleast get its attention and let rin run away!

The ogre turned and lunged at me, and everything went blank...

Sesshomaru POV

I felt that rin was in danger, The presence of the demons evil intent had dissapeared but there was still another demon. It was familliar but not at the same time. I

rushed to rins side. But when I arrived I wasnt expecting the scene, A Large pure white dog was standing there panting, You could see the steam from its breath. It

was similliar to mine and my fathers demon form. "L-Lord Sesshomaru! thats Kaira!" Rin told my as she tugged on my yukita. I Knew she wasnt human. But to think she was

A dog demon? Shes not a pure one either. I put my hand on the hilt of my katana, She might be hostile. I walked to her as her eyes switched between me and rin.

It was like her mind couldnt handle it, and before I reached her she finally collasped. Returning to her regular form and collasping to the ground, Her clothes were

town and ragged. I walked over and picked her up, walking back to our campsite with rin following me. When we got to the campsite I laid the human girl by the firepit

and sat down with jaken being annoying as ever.I couldnt get this girl out of my mind, She wasnt human but she didnt know what she was either? It wasnt logical

unless she ran off as a toddler or her parents died. Maybe even gave her away for money, But demons dont need such things unless one of her parents were human?

"Rin You Insolent Girl! Lord Sesshomaru Is Hungry! Go Get Some Food" Jaken Yelled And Waved His staff Around Like A Imbecil. Rin Ran Off Into THe Forest Once Again

To Find Some Food, I Decided After Rin And Jaken Finish We Continue Our Journey To The Bone Eater Well Village. Where My Foolish Younger Brother Is Most Likely At

And The Strange Woman He Calls His Humans Should Know Something About Kaira And Orgin.. Or They Could find It Out, Pathetic Humans. It Disgust Me To Rely

On Such Filthy Indecent Things. But Im Curious About Kaira.


	3. Note

p style="text-align: center;"Hello!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"In Two Days Im Taking This Story Down To Try And Continue It, Maybe Even Releasing It In The Future./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank You For The Support! (:/p 


End file.
